Pokémon the Motion Picture official transcript
Prologue/Mini Movie Short: The Great Pokémon Race Professor Oak: "Welcome, my good friends, to this new feature length Pokémon movie, we've got 2 new films for all of you to enjoy." Professor Oak shows 2 new movie clips including The Great Pokémon Race and The Discovery of Jug-A-Smug. Professor Oak: "1st up tonight is our mini movie: The Great Pokémon Race, then comes our feature presentation: The Discovery of Jug-A-Smug, it tells all of us about Jug-A-Smug's entire life." (he then looks right down at Snubble, who is right next to him.) Professor Oak: "Isn't that right, Snubble?" Snubble: "Snubble, Snub, Snub, Snub." Professor Oak: "I agree with you here, but right now, on with the show." Mini Movie The Great Pokémon Race Ash: (face not shown) “Well, you guys, here we are.” Misty: (face not shown) “It’s like a Pokémon racing course.” Brock: (face not shown) “Good thing we’ve trained all of our Pokémon for the great Pokémon race.” Dawn: (face not shown) “That’s good, ‘cause I’m hoping Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava and Togekiss will win real good prizes this year.” May: (face not shown) “I’m also entering Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax and Wartortle in this real big race.” Max: (face not shown) “I hope that Ralts, Breloom, Snorlax and Deoxys can compete against the other Pokémon in the racing course.” Ash: (face not shown) “So, Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Noivern, are you guys all prepared for the big race?” Pikachu: “Pikachu, Pika Pi!” Frogadier: “Frogadier!” Fletchinder: “Fletchinder!” Hawlucha: “Hawlucha!” Noivern: “Noivern!" Cheren: (face not shown) “Herdier, Luxray, are you all prepared?” Herdier: “Herdier!” Luxray: "Luxray!" Bianca: (face not shown) “Emboar, Minccino, Escavalier, have all of you been warming up?” Emboar: "Emboar!" Minccino: “Minccino, Min, Min!” Escavalier: “Escavalier, Es, Es, Es!” Clemont: (face not shown) “Bunnelby, Chespin, are you enjoying yourselves ‘cause you’re excited about winning this race?” Bunnelby: “Bunnelby, Bunnelby!” Chespin: "Chespin, Chespin!" Bonnie: (face not shown) “Dedenne, Espurr, Flabébé, Pichu, are you all prepared for this event?” Dedenne: “Dedenne, Ded, Ded, Dedenne!” Espurr: "Espurr!" Flabébé: "Flabébé!" Pichu: “Pichu!" Tracey: “Alright, all of the Pokemon are all ready to enter.” Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Cheren, Bianca, Clemont and Bonnie, along with their Pokemon, enter the Pokemon racing course and sit on the bleachers to watch their Pokemon compete against the other Pokemon in the race. Female Announcer: “Attention, Ladies and gentlemen, people of all ages, let the great Pokemon race begin!” Of Gunshot Ash: “Go, Pikachu, go, come on, you can do it, just try to catch up with Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Noivern!" Pikachu is racing up with Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Noivern. May: “Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, go for it!" Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax and Wartortle are racing up against Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Noivern. Max: “Go, Ralts, go, Breloom, go, Snorlax, go, Deoxys, you can do it!” Female Announcer: “What’s that? it seems that they’re almost to the finish line, are they gonna make it or not?” Cut to all of the main Pokemon racing up to the finish line. Female Announcer: “And all of Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Cheren, Bianca, Clemont and Bonnie’s Pokemon are the winners!” Tracey: “Alright, I knew they would win this race!” Ash: “Okay, 1st place goes to Pikachu.” Pikachu: “Pikachu, Pika Pi!” May: “2nd place goes to Blaziken.” Blaziken: “Blaziken!” Max: “3rd place goes to Snorlax.” Snorlax: “Snorlax!” Clemont: “This is amazing, we can’t believe all of our Pokemon won the race!” Fade to a black screen…….. Feature Presentation: The Discovery of Jug-A-Smug Prologue: A powerful psychic attack Legend Narrator: Life, peacefulness and justice, even as though we speak of it. Garomalt’s foot steps are approaching the exact locations of Nimbasa Forest. Legend Narrator: For centuries ago, a legendary Pokemon had just appeared in Nimbasa Forest, attacking everything with its psychic powers. Garomalt: (voice off screen) “You have no power here, be gone, all of you!” Male Pokemon Trainer # 21: “There it is!” Female Pokemon Trainer # 28: “It’s that legendary Pokemon that’s pure evil!” Male Pokemon Trainer # 39: “Let’s go after it!” Legend Narrator: Some Pokemon trainers had sent out all of their Pokemon to try and defeat it. Male Trainer # 22: “Charizard, use your flame charge attack!” Charizard: “Char, Char, Char!” Charizard uses its flame charge attack on Garomalt, but it’s got no effect on it. Garomalt uses its psychic powers to knock Charizard out……. Male Trainer # 22: “Charizard, return!” Male Trainer # 22 returns Charizard to its Pokeball due to its knock out from Garomalt. Legend Narrator: “Since nobody’s strong enough to defeat Garomalt, who will be the 1 to stand up to it? Scene 1: Nimbasa Forest Narrator: Today, Ash and his good friends are going on a Pokemon nature hike to find a rare Pokemon nearby. Ash: “Hey, Brock, guys, do any of you know what kind of Pokemon we’ll find on this journey?” Brock: “We’re not sure about it, Ash, we’re just gonna keep walking around.” Max: “You’ll never know what you might find out here.” Dawn: “Hey, look, you guys, I see somebody approaching us.” Ash and the others see a young 14 year old Girl and her 8 year old sister approaching. Young 14 Year Old Girl/Melanie: “Excuse us, I'm Melanie, and this is my younger sister, Tiffany, who might you guys be?” Ash: “Nice too meet you, Melanie, I’m Ash, and these are my good friends, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Cheren, Bianca, Bonnie and Clemont.” Misty: “It’s good to have you girls traveling with all of us.” Brock: “So, Melanie, what kind of Pokemon have you caught so far on your travels?” Melanie: “Well, Brock, you see, there's Golduck, Blastoise, Corphish and Weepinbell.” Dawn: “Wow, you must have some real good Pokemon to care about.” May: “So, do you 2 wanna come along with all of us on our Pokemon nature hike?” Max: “There’s gotta be plenty of new Pokemon to find around here.” Tiffany: “Why of course, we would like to come with all of you guys.” Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Cheren, Bianca, Clemont, Bonnie, Melanie and Tiffany walk around ‘til they hear a peculiar Pokemon sound approaching. Jug-A-Smug: (off screen) “Jug-A-Smug, Jug-A-Smug!” Ash: “Hey, what’s that sound?” Clemont: “I don't know, but we're gonna find out what it is." They all look around and notice a Jug-A-Smug nearby. Bonnie: "Hey look, it's a Jug-A-Smug." Ash: "I've gotta let Dexter know about this." Dexter: Jug-A-Smug: the electrifying Pokémon, it has the abilities to use attack moves such as Thundershock, Thunderbolt and Tail Whip." Melanie: "Oh my gosh, I've gotta capture this Pokémon right away!" Melanie prepares herself, then takes out 1 of her Pokeballs from her inventory. Melanie: "Pokeball, go for it!" Melanie's Pokeball successfully captures Jug-A-Smug. Melanie: "I finally did it, I finally caught Jug-A-Smug!" Ash: "Now let's continue our journey quest." Ash, Misty, Brock and the others continue their journey quest, while Garomalt is watching from inside the stadium tower. Garomalt: "Touching, very touching, 12 young travelers out on a Pokemon journey quest, I wonder what it would be like to have a real big rainstorm here." Garomalt uses his powers to create a real big rainstorm. Cut to Jessie, James and Meowth on the other side of Nimbasa Forest...... Jessie: "Well, this is it, the 1 we've all been waiting for." James: "It's that newly discovered Electric Pokemon everybody's noticed." Meowth: "It must be dat Jug-A-Smug de newcomer, Melanie found in de middle of de fo'est." Jessie: "Then it's our chance to steal it and give it to the boss." James: "Well, it's all settled out." Cut back to Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Cheren, Bianca, Clemont, Bonnie, Melanie and Tiffany running away from the big rainstorm and all the way to the Pokemon Center. Inside the Pokemon Center Vaporeon: "Vaporeon!" Fergus: (off screen) "Calm down, Vaporeon!" Bruteroot (Venusaur): "Venusaur!" Corey: (off screen) "Bruteroot, save your energy, will you?" Cassandra: “I can’t wait to go to Fun Island!” Alexa: “This is gonna be so thrilling!” Female Announcer: “Officer Jenny, please report to the ferry entrance, Officer Jenny, please report to the ferry entrance!” Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Cheren, Bianca, Clemont, Bonnie, Melanie and Tiffany enter the Pokemon Center. Dawn: "Piplup's definitely soaked." Ash: "I just can't believe how fast the rainstorm caught up." Piplup shakes itself dry, while they all stop right by Officer Jenny and , who are keeping them in a secure position. Ritchie: "What? the ferry's cancelled?" Gary: "But we've gotta get to Fun Island right now." Neesha: "It's just 1 little rain, how bad could it possibly be?" Officer Jenny: "It's more than just 1 little rain, the harbor manager says this could be the worst rainstorm of our entire lives." Miranda: “You need to listen to me, the prophets have predicted the return of the High Winds of Water, for many years I have prayed that mankind would never witness that deadly rainstorm ever again.” Officer Jenny: “Isn’t that just a legendary story?” Miranda: “The ancient writings tell of the rainstorm wiping out all but a few Pokemon, in their depression and sorrow, the water of their tear drops somehow restored the lives lost in the rainstorm, but there are no Pokemon tear drops this time, just great big waters, in which nobody can survive.” Officer Jenny: “And that’s why the ferry to Fun Island has been cancelled.” Corey: “Well I’m going to Fun Island anyway, Pidgeot is a flying type, we’ll just fly over to that place!” Miranda: “I’m warning you, the water waves will be dangerous, you will never make it alive.” Officer Jenny: “And besides, if you tried that stunt and your Pokemon got injured, you’d be outta luck because we had to close down the Pokémon Center like last time!” Max: “Why did you close it down?” Officer Jenny: “Because Nurse Joy, whose in charge of the center, got turned into a cardboard cut out yesterday morning, and if any of you see her, please contact me at once, that’s a photograph of her over there on the wall.” Brock: “Wow, she’s beautiful, but she sure looks peculiar.” Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Brock and company are now heading out to the stadium tower on Fun Island. Pidgeot: Cawing Officer Jenny: "Hey, get back here, or I'll place all of you under arrest!" Officer Jenny: "Come back-(her police cap blows away in the breeze) AAAAH!" Miranda: "Some people have no fear." Officer Jenny: "Huh, what?" Miranda: "“To them, this is just 1 more battle challenge, they follow their hearts and minds, that is what sets them apart, and will always make them action heroes, good luck to all of you.” Ash: “The most powerful master is waiting there for me, let’s use our Pokemon to get to that island!” Frogadier: "Frogadier!" Pikachu: "Pikachu!" Fletchinder: “Fletchinder!” Hawlucha: “Hawlucha!” Noivern: “Noivern!" May: "But, Ash, our Pokémon aren't strong enough, they can't handle giant waves like these." Ash: "I guess you're right, May." Pikachu: “Pikachu, Pika Pi." James/Viking: “You vant to go across, maybe? ve can take you ja? ve Vikings are used to great big vaves, ve vill get you to Fun Island faster than you can say ‘fahvergnügen!’.” James/Viking: “Stroke, stroke, stroke, I think I’m gonna have a good vun.” Cheren: “I had no idea that Vikings still existed.” Max: “They mostly leave in New Zealand.” Dawn: “Something else is not right, are you sure this boat is safe and secure?” Piplup: “Piplup, Piplup!” Jessie/Viking: “Don’t vorry about it, this boat von’t let you down, ve alvays travel in da rough veathers, don’t get terribly upset.” Meowth: “Tell dat to my stomach.” Jessie/Viking: “Heave!” James/Viking: “Ho!” Jessie/Viking: “Heave!” James/Viking: “Ho!” Jessie/Viking: “Heave!” James/Viking: “Ho!” Piplup: “Piplup!” Dawn: “It’s okay, Piplup, we’re gonna be alright.” Ash, Misty, Brock, May and the others: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Clemont: “Hey, those aren’t Vikings!” Ash: “It’s Team Rocket!” Max: “I should’ve known there was something sketchy about them, besides the way they look!” Jessie: "Prepare for trouble." James: "Make it double." Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation." James: "To unite all peoples within our nation." Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love." James: "To extend our reach to the stars above." Jessie: "Jessie." James: "James." Jessie: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light." James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight." Meowth: "Meowth, that's right." Ash: "Not you guys again!" Misty: "What do you want anyway?" Jessie: "Well, all we want is that Jug-A-Smug over there." James: "Now hand it over nice and easy." Melanie: "No way, I'm not giving away Jug-A-Smug!" Bonnie: "Melanie's right, Team Rocket, you're not getting away with it!" Jessie: "Very well then, it's all settled for a fighting match." Meowth: "Anybody can play dat game." Ash: "Oh yeah? bring it on!" Jessie: "Seviper, spinning poison sting!" James: "Cacnea, needlestorm attack!" Seviper: "Seviper!" Cacnea: "Cacnea!" Ash: "Pikachu, thunderbolt, now!" Pikachu: "Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu's thunderbolt attack zaps Jessie, James, Meowth, Seviper and Cacnea. Jessie: "It looks like-" Jessie, James and Meowth: "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Ding! Ash: "Alright, we did it!" Dawn: "But now's not the time to speak, we've gotta hurry up and get to that stadium tower right away!" May uses Wartortle, while the others swim on over to the Stadium Tower. Inside the Stadium Tower Pikachu: “Pikachu!” Frogadier: “Frogadier!” Fletchinder: “Fletchinder!” Corey: “Hey, what took you guys so long?” Max: “Hey, Corey, How did you get here?” Corey: “My Pokémon and I have decided to fly over here, it was very easy, hurricane winds are quite a blast for Pidgeot here, hey, you guys, say hello to our guests.” All Pokemon: Indistinctively Fergus: “These are all of my water Pokemon, it was no problem getting through that rainstorm, I rode over on Gyarados' back again.” Max: “Wow, I’ve heard it takes a lot of skills to train Gyarados in the 1st place.” Fergus: “Yeah, but once you train for battles, it’s the most dependable sport there ever is.” Other Pokémon: Indistinctively Alexa: “You haven’t met any of my Pokémon, right over there.” Pinsir: “Pinsir!” Graveler: Sounds Granbull: "Granbull!" The entire place goes dark. Max: “Huh, what?” Ralts: “Ralts, Ralts!” Piplup: “Piplup!” Pichu: “Pichu!” Cheren: “What the heck is that?” Venusaur: “Venusaur!” Wartortle: “Wartortle!” Meanwhile again....... Jessie: "Huh, what?" James: "AAAAAH!" Meowth: "Yikes!" Later...... Raymond: "So, Ash, you must be the 1 I challenged last year, is it true?" Ash: "Yes, Raymond, it's me, the exact same Ash from before." Neesha: "Why is it so dark in here?" Fergus: "Who's responsible for the lights going out?" Garomalt: (off screen) "That would be me." Tracey: "Who are you?!?" Brock: "Show yourself!" Garomalt: "I'm the strongest and most powerful Pokemon, the master of Fun Island: Garomalt." Corey: "What?!? Pokemon can't be island masters!" Fergus: "No way!" Garomalt: "Silence, young humans, from now on, I'm the 1 who makes the rules around here." Dawn: "How's it speaking?" Cheren: "It looks psychic." Garomalt begins using his powers on Corey. Corey: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Garomalt: "Hmmmmm." Brock is effected by it as well. Brock: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Corey: "We'll show you, let's go, Pidgeot!" Pidgeot: Cawing Corey: "Pidgeot, Whirlwind attack!" Pidgeot: Cawing Pidgeot gets knocked out by Garomalt's power blast. Corey: "Pidgeot!" Garomalt: "Child's play, your entire life has ended." Garomalt: “I sensed your knowledge of true friendship just proved very wise for my plan, and right now I have sensed your little human brain of memories from the past 2 days ago.” Cheren: “Who are you?!?” Brock: “Show yourself!” Garomalt: “I’m the new ruler of this universe: the boss of young action heroes and Pokemon alike.” May: “You’re just a big mean horrible creature!” Piplup: "Piplup!” Meanwhile, yet again........ Garomalt: “You young humans are very dangerous species, you brought me into your universe with no purpose but to be your servant, but right now, I have my very own purpose, my power storm will create my very own universe; by destroying yours.” Clemont: “So you hate all humans?!? and you’re gonna destroy all of us to save some Pokemon?!?” Garomalt: “No, your Pokemon will not be spared, they have disgraced themselves by serving others, those Pokemon are nothing but slaves.” Buneary: “Buneary!” Pikachu: “Pikachu!” Piplup: “Piplup, Piplup!” Garomalt: “So, you say that I’m wrong? that you’re not their servants; you’re their good friends?” Corphish: “Corphish!” Garomalt: “You’re quite pathetic as the rest of them.” Mewtwo: "You're not getting away with it, Garomalt!" Lucario: "It's gonna be the last thing you'll ever do around here!" Growlithe: “GRRRRROOOOOOOOWWLLL” Frogadier: “Frogadier!” Dawn: “Piplup, Buneary!” Max: “Ralts, Breloom, Snorlax, Deoxys!” Garomalt: “Some humans and Pokemon can never be good friends.” May: “Oh, Max, Dawn, are you guys alright?” Max: “Don’t pick on Ralts, Breloom, snorlax or Deoxys.” Fergus: “If you’re a powerful Pokemon, there’s no reason I can’t hold you down, go for it, Gyarados!” Gyarados: Loudly Gyarados is about to attack Garomalt, but Garomalt knocks it out. Fergus: “AAAAH! no! Gyarados!” Garomalt: “You foolish humans! your Pokemon attacks cannot weaken me, my powers are too incredible, nobody can conquer me!” Ash: “Then you wouldn’t mind proving it in a real Pokemon battle.” Garomalt: “Is that a real challenge?” Ash: “You bet it is, Garomalt!” Ash: "Noivern, air cutter attack! Noivern: "Noivern!" Noivern begins using its air cutter attack, but it gets knocked out by Garomalt's powers. Ash: "No, Noivern, no, are you alright?" Garomalt: "Your Noivern is poorly trained." Corey: "Bruteroot, vine whip attack!" Bruteroot (Venusaur): "Venusar!" Bruteroot (Venusaur) uses its vine whip attack on Garomalt, but Garomalt blocks the attack. Corey: "Bruteroot!" Misty: “I just wish there was some other way to stop them, I don’t know what to do about it.” Horsea: “Horsea…….” Psyduck: “Psy yi, yi…..” Cheren: “I don’t think he'll ever quit, those Pokemon look like they’re ready to take him down." Erika: “That looks like a great big fight that nobody’s ever gonna win.” Max: “Somebody needs to take 1 stand of this situation." Pikachu: “Pikachu, Pika Pi……” Clemont: “Oh no, not again……” Steelix: Loudly Max is still kneeling down on the floor, but is about to get up. Dawn: "Huh, what?" Ash: "Max, wait!" May: "Stop!" Alexa: "Come back, Max!" Max: "You need to stop this right now, Garomalt!" Max runs up to Garomalt to use his Pokemon to defeat him. Max: "STOOOOOOOOOP!" Max gets blasted by Garomalt's powers. May: "Max!" Cheren: "Oh my word!" Ralts; "Raaaaaalts!" Garomalt: "Foolish little boy kid, trying to stop my plans?" Ralts: "Ralts, Ralts!" Ralts runs over to Max's non moving body. Ralts: "Ralts? Ralts?" Max turns into a stone statue. Ralts: “Ralts, Ralts, Ralts, Ralts, Ralts, Ralts……” Gyarados: Sounds Nidoking: Sounds Charizard: "Char, Char!" Ralts: “Ralts, Ralts, (it begins using its powers) Ralts....Ralts, Ralts, Ralts…….RALTS…….RALTS…..RALTS…..Ralts…..Ralts…Ralts!” Bonnie: Up “Please don’t let this happen anymore.” Ralts: “RALTS……Ralts….Ralts…….RALTS!” Ralts: Up “Ralts, Ralts, Ralts…….” Ralts's Pokemon tear drops come down to the floor…… Ralts: Up “Ralts, Ralts, Ralts……” Corphish: Up “Corphish…….” Piplup: Up “Piplup……” Dewgong: Up “Dewgong…….” Venusuar: Up “Saur…….” Bruteroot (Venusaur): "Saur...." Cubone: Up “Cubone…….” All of the Pokemon tear drops magically form together like magnets and shine brightly on Max’s stone solid body. Ralts: Up “Ralts, Ralts, Ralts………” More Pokemon tear drops magically bring Max back to life. Max puts his arms right by his sides. Max: “Ralts, you did it, you brought me back to life!” Ralts: “Ralts, Ralts, Ralts, Ralts, Ralts!” Pikachu: “Pikachu!” Melanie: “Game's over, Garomalt!” Melanie: "Jug-A-Smug, thunderwave attack!" Jug-A-Smug: "Jug-A-Smug, Jug-A-Smug!" Garomalt is now electrocuted with Jug-A-Smug's Thunderwave attack. Ash: "Alright, we defeated Garomalt!" Suddenly, a glowing white light flashes around Jug-A-Smug's entire body. Max: "Huh, what?" Ash: "What's going on around here?" Misty: "It looks like Jug-A-Smug's evolving." Jug-A-Smug finally evolves into Rug-A-Smug. Bonnie: "Hey, what is that?" Tiffany: "Wow, Jug-A-Smug evolved into Rug-A-Smug!" Brock: "Wow, I'm really quite surprised, but it's super thrilling." Rug-A-Smug: "Rug-A-Smug, Rug-A-Smug!" Melanie: "Come on, Rug-A-Smug, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are waiting for all of us." Max: "Good thinking, Melanie, now let's all go back to the Pokémon Center where we all came from." They all go back to the Pokémon Center, along with Rug-A-Smug. Category:Transcripts Scene 2: Back in the Pokémon Center Officer Jenny: “This could be the worst rainstorm ever.” Miranda: “You must listen to me, you need to find shelter.” Nurse Joy: (off screen) “Excuse me, please." Nurse Joy is no longer a cardboard cutout. Nurse Joy: "The Pokémon Center will be open as a shelter, anybody who needs a place to stay should come along with me.” Brock: “Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are real incredible, they just keep getting more beautiful every single time I see them.” Max: “Hey, you guys, how did we end up in this place anyway?” May: “Well, I guess we’re just here ‘cause we’re always here.” Piplup: “Piplup!” Pikachu: “Pikachu!” Ash: “Yeah right, let’s grab something good to eat right away.” Dawn: “Oh yeah.” Cheren: “Look, it’s a wonderful viewing.” Clemont: “Huh, what?” Bonnie: “Wow, look at that.” Miranda: “I don’t believe this!” Officer Jenny: “The rainstorm disappeared!” Neesha: “That’s kind of weird.” Molly: “It’s good to have things clear up again.” Professor Elm: “I agree.” Entei: (mind speaking) "Good thing Garomalt is out of our clutches." Lucario: (mind speaking) "I agree with you, Entei, I agree with you here." Professor Hale: "And I'm thrilled to be with my most perfect daughter, Molly again." Cut back to Team Rocket on the Pokémon beach island... Jessie: "Well, this is it." James: "The paradise vacation we've all been waiting for." Meowth: "Good, now I can take up on all of my cat naps." Jessie: "Then it looks like-" Jessie, James and Meowth: "Team Rocket's signing off again." Fade to a black screen. A memorial dedication says, Dedicated to the loving memories of Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008) , Hirotaka Suzuoki (1950-2006), Takeshi Shudo (1949-2010), Tomoko Kawakami (1970-2011), Takkō Ishimori (1932-2013) and Iemasa Kayumi (1932-2014), we’ll never forget about them. End Production Credits 'Directed by Kunihiko Yuyama And Michael Haigney'' English Voice Cast Members Veronica Taylor as Ash, May, Delia and Diglett (voices) Rachael Lillis as Misty, Jessie, Jigglypuff, Chansey, Charmander, Ditto, Gengar, Gloom, Goldeen, Haunter, Horsea, Jynx, Oddish, Pikachu, Venonat, Vileplume and Vulpix (voices) Eric Stuart as Brock, James, Butch, Aerodactly, Charizard, Dexter (Ash's Pokedex), Electrode, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebell, Gastly, Hypno, Kadabra, Scyther, Squirtle, Voltorb, Wartortle and Blastoise (voices) Amy Birnbaum as Max, Officer Jenny, Caterpie, Butterfree, Molly and Happy (Ritchie's Butterfree) (voices) Nathan Price as Professor Elm, Ethan and Professor Westwood (voices) Dean Galloway as Meowth (voice) Stan Hart as Professor Oak (voice) Leah Applebaum as Erika, Suzie, Natalie and Rita (voices) Tara Jayne as Ritchie, Bugsy, Jasmine, Cissy, Marissa, Ralph, Maisy, Christopher and Krystal (voices) Sean Schemmel as Lucario, Professor Cozmo, Sawk, Chandelure , Lampent and Thundurus (voices) Dan Green as Entei, Treecko, Professor Birch, Professor Hale, Magikarp and Growlithe (voices) Wayne Grayson as Lt. Surge (voice) Shin'ichirō Miki as Arcanine (voice) Emily Jenness as Dawn and Chansey (voices) Michele Knotz as Piplup, Cacnea Mudkip and Mime Jr. (voices) Bill Rogers as Infernape, Seviper, Corphish, Sceptile, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, Ludicolo, Breloom and Quilava (voices) Jay Goede as Mewtwo and Dr. Fuji (voices) Todd Haberkorn as Cheren (voice) Bella Hudson as Bianca (voice) Michael Liscio Jr. as Clemont (voice) Alyson Rosenfeld as Bonnie, Bunnelby, Audino, Kricketot and Cubchoo (voices) Jimmy Zoppi as Gary, Raymond, Fergus, Snubble, Munchlax, Torkoal, Torterra, Palpitoad, Blaziken, Carnivine, Rattata, Raticate, Spearow, Muk, Grimer, Cubone, Shellder, Graveler, Palpitoad, Snorlax and Jug-A-Smug/Rug-A-Smug (voices) Rebecca Soler as Melanie (voice) Suzy Myers as Tiffany and Chespin (voices) Megan Hollingshead as Nurse Joy, Cassidy and Duplica (voices) Lisa Ortiz as Neesha, Oshawott, Dewott, Alexa, Cassandra and Liza (voices) Kiyono Yasuno as Espurr and Pichu (voices) Ted Lewis as Tracey, Giovanni, Corey, Haunter, Gengar and the Pokémon Stadium Announcer (voices) Kayzie Rogers as Professor Ivy, Miranda, Marill, Mr. Mime, Azumarill, Farfetch’d, Wobbuffet and Bellsprout (voices) Category:Transcripts